Va Deno Terrari Wiki
Va Deno Terrari This name technically refers to the planetary system comprised of, among other planets, Denoadus--the primary planet on which the stories take place. The phrase "va Deno Terrari" means "the Blue System" or "the Blue Realm" in the common language used by the humans of this planet during most of its history. The majority of the history outlined here in this wiki takes place on the continent of Perama Eria, which takes up most of the planet's northwestern quadrant. Point of View The information contained in this wiki is presented as being derived from the writings of Elocia Naro and her son, a historian named Sedris of Alcoth, who lived during the middle of the Fourth Age. This in-universe source will inevitably result in limited information and possible inaccuracies. Latest activity The Wiki for "The Blue System" I was looking for a way to organize and present information relating to a fictional world I'm working on. Seems like a "wiki" would be a good way to do that. I intend for this world to act primarily as a setting for one or more fantasy fiction stories. Whether or not I end up writing an actual story is up in the air, because I've been mostly concerned with making the world itself. And writing is hard. Because I am focused on the history of the world, I've put most of my time into the timeline (get it?). So there might be unanswered questions when reading it. Many events haven't been written out yet and some aren't even thought up yet, so there might be gaps and inconsistencies in the timeline. A lot of this is already in the process of being written and rewritten and revised and changed and all that, so almost everything is subject to change. I've been in the process of making this world thing for a while; I drew out the map back in 2005 I think, and the creation story was roughly drawn up when I was in high school. A few of the concepts, stories, and features come from stories I thought up when I was a kid playing with Legos, or reading Tolkein or Dragonlance books. So I am always eager to revise older names, ideas, etc. that might suffer from being written by a younger, dumber me. At first, I set out to outline every bit of information I could here, but as I progressed it became clear that this approach was stifling. Instead, I have decided to write from an in-universe point of view, instead of my initial third-person omniscient perspective. This helps in a lot of ways, including: * The naming of things. Since most things have different names to different people, this perspective allows me to settle on a particular set of names for things. For example, the western subcontinent; the ancient Seonians called it Sovreghun and the Akuyi called it Juné, but a typical Fourth Age easterner would refer to as Veseldia. * Subjectivity. I believe that the use of a possibly unreliable or biased narrator, with inaccuracies and unknown elements, will lead to a more interesting, nuanced view of history in this case. * Flow of information. I would like to eventually make some stories that take place in this world. A compelling plot needs tension and unpredictability, which is impossible when every possible bit of information is already public. Withholding certain information lets me use it later. * Boundaries. My goal was originally to put every bit of information onto the wiki that I could, but that would be a daunting, almost impossible undertaking. This way, I can actually conceivably "finish" the wiki at some point. Category:Browse